


A Lesson Well Learned

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: When Gojyo hurts Hakuryuu by mistake Hakkai is very angry and knows how to teach his lover to never make the same mistake again.





	A Lesson Well Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! Just an idea I randomly got in my head this morning and so I had to write it. 
> 
> So enjoy some Hakkai/Gojyo smut! 
> 
> Also check out my tumblr! Link below!  
> \------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 

Gojyo knew he had messed up. From the moment the the painful cries were heard and the way Goku, Hakkai, and even Sanzo rushed over to the poor injured dragon. The Sanzo Party had arrived at yet another town and had booked two rooms at the inn.

It was when Gojyo and Hakkai were starting to unpack that things got bad. Sanzo and Goku came to their room to ask if they wanted to go eat dinner soon. Hakkai started saying that they probably should when the cries from Hakuryuu began. Gojyo hadn't noticed that Hakuryuu had laid himself down on his bed. And when the half-demon sat down he did so on one of the little dragon's wings... Which not only made the little animal cry out in pain... But there was a loud crack heard too.

Jumping up from the bed in a panic Gojyo saw that Hakuryuu was indeed in a lot of pain.

"Oh my god. What have I done?..." Gojyo muttered to himself as fear filled every inch of him. The half-breed stood back as the others looked to see what was wrong with their Dragon friend.

Hakkai was able to heal Hakuryuu's injury a little. What had cracked was a bone in the wing Gojyo had sat on. So the little guy wasn't going to be able to transform into jeep mode for a few days and would need to rest to heal in the meantime.

Sanzo was even more pissed off than usual now and had snapped at Gojyo about how they they were even more behind in their journey, while Goku had said how it was just an accident and it wasn't anything that Gojyo should worry or stress over.

Hakkai on the hand... Was very angry. Hakuryuu was taken to sleep in Goku and Sanzo's room after Gojyo had repeatedly said how sorry he was to the little creature.

Gojyo felt so tense as he sat on his bed just looking down at the blanket. Hakkai was standing by the window looking out at the town. neither one of them had spoken in a while and the silence was enough to make Gojyo feel like he was in hell. Soon Hakkai spoke though as Gjyo suspected he would.

"You really do need to be more careful, Gojyo." Hakkai said. "I know... I'm really sorry, Hakkaki! I didn't mean to hurt your pet." Gojyo replied, looking up at his boyfriend/lover.

"I know that. However that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy. I have an idea of how you can make this up to me." Hakkai responded. He was now lookig at the half-breed with eyes that were clouded over with lust.

A mad Hakkai wasn't an Hakkai ANYONE wanted to be around... Let alone an angry lust filled one.

Since getting together Gojyo had learned Hakkai's kinks. He wasn't sure how any of them applied to this situation though... Did Hakkai want Gojyo to go down on him so when he got off he'd release all of that anger too?

Just as Gojyo was about to ask if that was what Hakkai wanted the human turned demon said something that the red-head was not expecting to hear.

"Strip, Gojyo. And lay on my bed for me legs nice and spread and arms stretched over the head bored."

It didn't even take a full minute for Gojyo to become undressed and laying out before Hakkai on the bed. Hakkai went over to one of his bags and took out some rope and a blind fold. "Don't worry my love... This is just so you remember to be more careful." Hakkai said, as he approached the bed. Gojyo found himself being tied up to the bed rather quickly. His arms were tied to the head bored and his legs while still spread down, were tied to the ends of the bed and then the blindfold went over the half-breed's eyes.

Gojyo then felt Hakkai lick the tip of his penis and moaned in response as he felt the pleasure begin to build. "You won't be cumming for a while. So don't even try and beg..." Hakkai said in a low husky voice.

The half-breed felt his cock twitch in response to his lover's words as he felt that tongue going up and down his length slowly. Moans spilled from Gojyo's mouth as Hakkai continued the same rhythm for a few minutes.

It didn't long before Hakkai could see the sweet precum on his lover's penis and smirked. "Do you want to cum, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo nodded in response as his breathing started getting heavy. "I'm going to break you Gojyo... As a reminded to always check if Hakuryuu if where you are going to be sitting down... And at the end of this you will cum so hard and so fast that you won't be able to breathe correctly for minutes..." Hakkai replied in a sweet calming sounding voice, which just made Gojyo feel even more tense.

Then Hakkai lined himself up with Gojyo's entrance and began to enter him. The half demon relaxed as he felt his lover begin to move in and out at a slow pace, yet hitting just the right spot each time. Moans and cried could be heard from Gojyo's mouth and it was then that Hakkai started fucking him faster and Gojyo's legs began to shake. As the same spot was being hit repeatedly Gojyo could feel his climax building.

Then after a few more thrusts Gojyo screamed out in pleasure as he came and said Hakkai's name over and over again as Hakkai then came inside of him.

Both men took a minute to find their breath before Hakkai began to un-do the bindings and then pulled Gojyo into his arms for a cuddle. "I love you." Hakkai said.

"I love you too." Gojyo replied, as he rested his head on the full demon's chest. While Gojyo did not enjoy dealing with an angry Hakkai at all at least the lesson had ended nicely, though he'd make sure to NEVER sit on Hakuryuu ever again. Definitely a lesson well learned.


End file.
